Super Mario Galaxy 3
This is the sequel to SMG2. Available exclusively for the Wii U, 3DS, Xbox 360 and Playstation 3. This brings back every piece of gameplay from all of Mario's previous games he's been featured in, and includes new enemies, new galaxies, new enemies, new boss battles that are so dynamic, you can't call Houston for lift-off! There are POSSIBLY going to be so many things I don't think we can count them. Plot Princess Peach Toadstool is having a Birthday party in the castle under the stars. Every Toad, Luma and Sprixie from every galaxies are invited to their party especially the Mario Bros. Mario and Luigi are getting ready for the Birthday party, they went out of the house and went Princess Peach's Birthday party. Meanwhile at Bowser's Castle, Bowser the Koopa King in his shrunk form needs to be grown back to normal size. Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings plan to helped Bowser to become more infinitely, and the only way is to get hold of the 9 Galaxy Stars at the ceremony on Princess Peaches Birthday party tonight at the Star Bit Festivle. Meanwhile the Wicked Bros. by and frostby did not receive they're invitation because they are not invited so they've planned to sneak into the party without permission. Everybody at the party was having the time of there lifes, Princess Peach was just about to make a wish on the Galaxy Stars, but suddenly Bowser and his gang arive in there airships. Bowser jumps down, grabs the Galaxy Stars and uses them to turn him, Bowser Jr. and all 7 Koopalings into giants. Bowser grabs Peach and flees into outer space, Mario trys to stop him but he and everyone else at the party gets blasted into space by Bowser's fiery breath. And thats how Mario's latest space avdenture begins. New & Original Moves *Move: (Left) Control Stick "Move". *Jump, Double Jump, & Triple Jump: A Button 1, 2, & 3 Times. *Long Jump: (Left) Control Stick, ZR Button "Crouch", & A Button "Long Jump". *Back Flip Jump: ZR Button, & A Button. *Crouch Walk: ZR Button "Crouch" & (Left) Control Stick "Crouch Walk". *Wall Jump: (Left) Control Stick, A Button "Jump", (Near A Wall) A Button "Wall Jump". *Side Jump: (Left) Control Stick "Opposite Direction (Quick)", A Button "Side Jump". *Ground Pound: A Button "Jump", & ZL Button Button "Ground Pound". *Spin Jump: (Left) Control Stick "Rotate" & A Button "Jump". *Dive: (Left) Control Stick "Forward" & B Button "Dive". *Front Somersault: (Left) Control Stick "Forward", B Button "Dive", & A Button "Front Somersault". *Crouch Hop: ZL Button "Crouch", & A Button "Crouch Hop". *Crouch Crawl: ZL Button "Crouch", & (Left) Control Stick "Crouch Crawl". *Crouch Roll: ZL Button "Crouch", & X Button "Crouch Roll". *Crouch Leap: ZL Button "Crouch", X Button "Roll", & A Button "Crouch Jump". *Star Punch, Punch, & Kick: Y Button "Punch, Punch, & Kick" Repeatedly 3 Times. *Low Ground Star Sweep: ZL Button "Crouch", & Y Button "Low Ground Star Sweep". *High Air Star Kick: A Button "Jump", & Y Button "High Air Star Kick". *Slide Star Kick: (Left) Control Stick, ZL Button "Crouch", & B Button "Slide Star Kick". *Pluck: ZL Button "Pluck". *Pluck & Throw: ZL Button "Pluck", ZL Button "Throw". *Pluck, Aim, & Throw: ZL Button "Pluck", (Right) Control Stick "Aim Cursor", & ZL Button "Throw". *Grab: Y Button "Grab" *Grab & Throw: Y Button "Grab" & Y Button "Throw". *Grab & *Star Spin: *Jump & Star Spin: *Star Spin & Ground Pound: *Star Spin Swim: *Star Cursor: (Right) Control Stick "Cursor". *Yoshi Cursor: (Right) Control Stick "Cursor", & Eat, Pluck, Pull, Devour, & Comet Medal & And Stamps The player must find and collect 3 Comet Medals in each normal, secret/hidden, and comet missions in different ways to find & find 1 each stamps in each mission (reference to Super Mario 3D World & and New Super Mario Bros.) Modes of Play Adventure Mode Join Mario on a quest to get all the Power Stars. Multiplayer Mode Play the Adventure Mode with up to 3 friends. Battle Mode Play as Mario, Luigi, Wario or Waluigi as the battle to get the most Power Stars. Minigame Mode Play lots of wacky Minigames alone or with your Friends. New galaxies Total Number: 143 World 1 (Earth's Atmosphere) *Planetary Prairie Galaxy *Squirrel Tree Galaxy *Mount Cloud Galaxy *Grass Plains Galaxy *Manta Mayhem Galaxy *Wild Western Galaxy *Tick Tock Electric Shock Galaxy *Birabuto Galaxy *Muda Galaxy *Easton Galaxy *Chai Galaxy *Sky Synchro Galaxy *Poison Pond Galaxy *Aim and Go Galaxy *Larry's Toy Reactor World 2 (Solar System) *Mushroom Galaxy *Big Oak Tree Galaxy *Space Star Moon Galaxy *Huge Macro House Galaxy *Spooky Hallow Pumpkin Galaxy *Toy Machine Mario Galaxy *Turtle And Whale Galaxy *Wario Castle Galaxy *Cool Cogs Galaxy *Flower Flutter Galaxy *Wonderful Waterfall Galaxy *Spooky Towers Galaxy *Glittering Glow Galaxy *Sliver Seaside Galaxy *Grand Gliding Galaxy *Rumbledy Hump Galaxy *Bullet Mill Galaxy *Garden Gaurdian Galaxy *Konga Jungle Galaxy *Morton's Void Factory World 3 (Space Station) *Land Hill Galaxy *Desert Temple Galaxy *Deep Cheep Sea Galaxy *Toxic Jungle Galaxy *Snowy Mound Galaxy *Rocky Canyon Galaxy *Cloudy Palace Galaxy *Volcanic Dome Galaxy *Star Ball Slide Galaxy *River Raft Galaxy *Pillar Pound Galaxy *Toybox Funbox Galaxy *Epic Express Galaxy *Heavy Metal Galaxy *Oozy Goozy Galaxy *Shell Sprint Galaxy *Wendy's Frosty Freezer World 4 (Comets and Stars) *Parsley Valley Galaxy *Roaming Desert Galaxy *Caved Waterfall Galaxy *Arctic Iceberg Galaxy *Shady Night Galaxy *Soaring Sand Galaxy *Sky Castle Galaxy *Bubbly Fun Galaxy *Dangerous Dunes Galaxy *Food Frenzy Galaxy *Powerful Pendulum Galaxy *Day & Night Galaxy *Maze Cave Galaxy *Tall Wall Galaxy *Snake Block Galaxy *Wacky Wave Galaxy *Iggy's Evil Platform Reactor World 5 (Milky Way) *Bob-Omb Battlefield Galaxy *Whomp's Fortress Galaxy *Jolly Roger Bay Galaxy *Cool, Cool Mountain Galaxy *Big Boo's Haunt Galaxy *Hazy Maze Cave Galaxy *Lethal Lava Land Galaxy *Shifting Sand Land Galaxy *Dire, Dire Docks Galaxy *Snowman's Land Galaxy *Wet Dry World Galaxy *Tall, Tall Mountain Galaxy *Tiny-Huge Island Galaxy *Tick Tock Clock Galaxy *Rainbow Ride Galaxy *Nosiy Neons Galaxy *Crunch Munch Galaxy *Crystal Chaos Galaxy *Heartbreaking Hillside Galaxy *Humungus Fungus Galaxy *Dig Down Deep Galaxy *Laser Light Galaxy *Rolling Rampage Galaxy *Roy's Blue Burner World 6 (Galaxy Cluster) *Yoshi's Island Galaxy *Donut Plains Galaxy *Vanilla Dome Galaxy *Twin Bridges Galaxy *Forest of Illusion Galaxy *Chocolate Island Galaxy *Valley of Bowser Galaxy *Music Madness Galaxy *Ghosly Galleon Galaxy *Flash-Flooded Galaxy *Pinball Panic Galaxy *Sunset Savannah Galaxy *Rocket Ride Galaxy *Fluzzard Highway Galaxy *Pollen Park Galaxy *Lemmy's Asteroid Belt World 7 (Deep Space) *Bianco Hills Galaxy *Ricco Harbor Galaxy *Gelato Beach Galaxy *Pinna Park Galaxy *Sirena Beach Galaxy *Noki Bay Galaxy *Pianta Village Galaxy *Golden Lagoon Galaxy *Ferocious Forest Galaxy *Icey Abysse Galaxy *Classic Casino Galaxy *Tricky Temple Galaxy *Awesome Arena Galaxy *Cookie Land Galaxy *Super Surf Galaxy *Ludwig's Black Magic Reactor World 8 (Black Hole) *Green Meadow Galaxy *Yellow Autumn Galaxy *Blue Beach Galaxy *Lime Shrooms Galaxy *Orange Sandstorm Galaxy *White Skies Galaxy *Purple Woods Galaxy *Red Fortress Galaxy *Bubble Bash Galaxy *Stunning Stadium Galaxy *Cherry Blossom Treeway Galaxy *Mirror Manor Galaxy *Swingin' Storm Galaxy *Party Popper Galaxy *Raindow Ruins Galaxy *Star Ball Blast Galaxy *Bowser Jr.'s Spaceship Reactor World 9 (Bowser's Galactic Empire) *Honey-Pop Galaxy *Downside-Up Galaxy *Frozen Inferno Galaxy *Twilight Wastelands Galaxy *Outrageous Oasis Galaxy *Shadow Sewers Galaxy *Boost Boulevard Galaxy *Furious Flame Galaxy *Glide To The Limit Galaxy *Bowser's Galactic Fortress World S (Secret World) *8-Bit Galaxy *DK Jungle Galaxy *Hyrule Castle Galaxy *Lost World Galaxy *Delfino Plaza Galaxy *Magical Doremi Galaxy *Halo Galaxy *God of War Galaxy *Paper Star Galaxy *Wuhu Island Galaxy *Big Bad Boss Galaxy *Final Challenge Galaxy Comets *Speedy Comet (Red): The player must beat the level in a time limit. *Daredevil Comet (White): The player must beat a boss with out getting hit. *Shadow Comet (Blue): The player must race Shadow Mario to the Star. *Fast-Foe Comet (Yellow): Objects and Enemies move faster. *Purple Comet (Purple): The player must get all 100 purple coins. *Combo Comet (Cyan): The player must kill all the enemies. *Flash Comet (Orange): Like in Flash-black galaxy. *Green Star Comet (Green): The player must find a hidden Green Star in each level. Characters Playable *Mario (All-Around) *Luigi (Highest Jump) *Wario (Super Strength) *Waluigi (Swims in Mid-Air) *Sprixie Princess (Unlockable, Hammer Attack) *Master Chief (Xbox 360 Exclusive) *Kratos (PS3 Exclusive) Non-Playable *Yoshi *Toads *Lumas *Sprixies *Peach *Rosalina *Lubba *Nabbit *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Dixie Kong *Cranky Kong *Funky Kong *Dorie Goodwyn *Reanne Griffith *Mirabelle Haywood *Ellie Craft *Caitlyn Goodwyn *Momoko Asuka *Hana-chan Villians *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Kamella *Larry Koopa *Morton Koopa Jr. *Wendy O. Koopa *Iggy Koopa *Roy Koopa *Lemmy Koopa *Ludwig von Koopa Enemies Total Number: 92 *Goombas *Green Koopas *Red Koopas *Amps *Banzai Bill *Bloopers *Bob-ombs *Bomb Boos *Boos *Boulders *Bullet Bills *Chain Chomps *Chomp Pups *Cheep-Cheeps *Deep-Cheeps *Crabbers *Dry Bones *Firebars *Fire Shooters *Waddlewing *Fuzzies *Mega Koopas *Goombeetles *Mega Goombas *Bowser Statues *Grinders *Blue Lava Bubbles *Jack O' Goombas *Jellyfish *Lakitus *Li'l Brrrs *Li'l Cinders *Magikoopas *Mandibugs *Mecha-Koopas *Mines *Octoguys *Octoombas *Para-Goombas *Piranha Plants *Prickly Piranha Plants *Podoboos *Pokeys *Scuttle Bugs *Stingby *Sliding Stones *Spiky Plants *Spiky Topman *Spring Topman *Starbags *Spinys *Swoopers *Thwomps *Topmini *Tox Boxes *Ink Plants *Urchins *Water Shooters *Whomps *Wigglers *Hammer Bros *Boomerang Bros *Fire Bro *Ice Bro *Lightning Bro *Spiky Ball *Big Spiky Ball *Mr I *Red Mr I *Poison Mushroom *Coin Coffers *Shy Guys *Fly Guys *Ball 'n' Chains *Bullys *Diggas *Draglet *Para-Dry Bones *Spikes *Biddybuds *Para-Biddybuds *Venus Fire Trap *Mini Rockets *Fake Blocks *Torpedo Teds *Para-Bob-omb *Elite Octoombas *Silver Chomps *Gold Chomp *Spiky Piranha Plant *Chargin' Chucks *Fizzlits *King Bills *Sumo Bros Bosses Total Number: 26 *Draco Pirahna *Mega Lakitu *Goomboss *Waddlewing King *Petey Piranha *Gooper Blooper *Chief Chilly *Cheep Chomp *Big Bob-omb *King Boo *Undergrunt Gunner *Larry Koopa *Morton Koopa Jr. *Wendy O. Koopa *Iggy Koopa *Roy Koopa *Lemmy Koopa *Ludwig von Koopa *Bowser Jr. *Bowser *The Deadly Six *Icy Dino Piranha *Ice Gobblegut *Stump-Leg *Red and Blue Goomba *Dry Bowser Power-ups Total Number: 38 Power-ups *Fire Flower *Carrot *Super Leaf *P Wing *Tanooki Suit *Frog Suit *Hammer Suit *Wing Cap *Invisible Cap *Metal Cap *Blue Shell *Mega Mushroom *Mini Mushroom *Propeller Mushroom *Penguin Suit *Gold Flower *Feather Cape *P Balloon *Boomerang Flower *Ice Flower (Throws ice balls in this game) *Bee Mushroom *Rainbow Star *Boo Mushroom *Spring Mushroom *Spin Drill *Rock Mushroom *Cloud Flower *Super Acorn *Super Bell *Double Cherry *Lucky Bell *Super Bone (New) turns Mario into a Dog allowing him to sprint sooner, bite enemies and dig underground *Lightning Flower (New) to throw electric balls at enemies and machines *Dolphin Suit (New) to swim fast underwater, on water, and dive up when you spin *Blooper Suit (New) to squirt ink to blind enemies and machines *Rocket Mushroom (New) to fly to the highest up to any high planets *Glow Flower (New) to glow in the dark and light up lanterns with glow balls *Earth Mushroom (New) to ground pound harder on harder objects *Freeze Mushroom (New) works in the same way the Ice Flower did in the first game *Spin Screw (New) a new tool screwdriver *Triforce (New) gives Mario a sword *Samus's Helmet (New) gives Mario a power suit *Pikmin Mushroom (New) gives Mario some Pikmin which can be use to kill enemies *Dream Spinner (New) turns Mario into a wizard allowing him to cast spell and fly on his magic broom *Galaxy Star (New) gives Mario the power to fight Bowser in the final battle Other Powerups/Items *Yoshi *Goomba's Shoe *Ice Skate Shoe *Bouncy Shoe (New) *Propeller Box *Cannon Box *Light Box *Coin Box *Coins *Starbits *1-Up Mushroom *Life Mushroom *Green Shell *Red Shell *Gold Shell *Yellow Star Chip *Blue Star Chip *Blue Clock *Green Clock *Comet Medal *Stamp *Rainbow Note *? Coin *Chance Cube Yoshi's Power-Ups Total Number: 7 Yoshi's Power-Ups *Dash Pepper Red to dash really fast for 5 seconds *Blimp Fruit Blue to float up to higher grounds before your air runs out. *Bulb Berry Yellow to make invisible objects appear for 40 seconds. *Fiery Chili (New) Red to breath fireballs for 45 seconds. *Pound Plum (New) Blue to ground pound harder objects for 30 seconds. *Wing Banana (New) Yellow to fly for 15 seconds. *Invisible Grapes (New) Purple-grey to become invisible and walk through walls for 20 seconds. Music 'Returning Music' *Overworld Theme from Super Mario Bros. *Underground Theme from Super Mario Bros. *Airship from Super Mario Bros. 3 *Wing Cap from Super Mario 64 *Honey Planet from Super Mario Galaxy *Bowser's Domain from Super Mario 64 *Fire Mario from Super Mario Galaxy *Ice Mario from Super Mario Galaxy *Main Title Theme from Super Mario 64 *Buoy Base Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy *Shiverburn Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 *Dino Piranha Battle from Super Mario Galaxy *Gobblegut Battle from Super Mario Galaxy 2 'New Music' *Birabuto Kingdom & Easton Kingdom Theme from Super Mario Land *Pipe Theme from Super Mario Land for Pipe Theme in World 1 & Map Theme World 1 *Underground & Easton Kingdom Theme from Super Mario Land *Boss Theme from Super Mario Land *Muda Kingdom Theme from Super Mario Land *Submarine & Airplane Theme from Super Mario Land *Chai Kingdom Theme from Super Mario Land *Final Boss Theme from Super Mario Land *Map Selection Theme from Super Mario Land 2 for Map Theme World 2 *File Selection Theme from Super Mario Land 2 for Pipe Theme World 2 *Athletic Theme from Super Mario Land 2 *Boss Theme from Super Mario Land 2 *Overworld Theme 1 from Super Mario Land 2 *Overworld Theme 2 from Super Mario Land 2 *Underground Theme from Super Mario Land 2 *Graveyard Theme from Super Mario Land 2 *Boo House Theme from Super Mario Land 2 *Space Zone Theme from Super Mario Land 2 *Star Maze Theme from Super Mario Land 2 *Wario's Castle Theme from Super Mario Land 2 *Final Boss Theme from Super Mario Land 2 *Overworld Theme from Super Mario Land 4 *Boss Theme from Super Mario Land 4 *4th Stage Theme from Super Mario Land 4 *Athletic from New Super Mario Bros. *Underwater Theme from Super Mario Bros. *Bowsers Castle from Super Mario Bros. *Overworld Theme from Super Mario Bros. 2 *Underground Theme from Super Mario Bros. 2 *Boss Theme from Super Mario Bros. 2 *Final Boss Theme from Super Mario Bros. 2 *Dire, Dire Docks from Super Mario 64 *Next Light Spirit from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess *Castle from Super Mario World *Delfino Plaza from Super Mario Sunshine *Overworld Theme from Super Mario 3D Land *Mega Mushroom from New Super Mario Bros. *DK's Statue Stone from Mario Party DS *Mario Circuit from Super Mario Kart *Donut Plains from Super Mario Kart *Kalimari Desert from Mario Kart 64 *Sky Garden from Mario Kart: Super Circuit *Rainbow Road from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! *DK Jungle from Mario Kart 7 *Main Theme from Halo *Main Theme from God of War *Windy Hill: Act 1 from Sonic Lost World *Ojamajo Carnival from Ojamajo Doremi *Ojamajo wa Koko ni Iru from Ojamajo Doremi Sharp *Ojamajo de BAN from Mo~tto Ojamajo Doremi *Dance! Ojamajo from Ojamajo Doremi DOKKA~N Category:New characters Category:Nintendo games Category:Nintendo Category:Sequel Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Brand new Items Category:News for Wiki Category:Puzzle Category:Arcade Category:New Games Category:Mario Category:New idea Category:Spin drill Category:Mulitplayer Category:New Category:Mario Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Category:2013 video games Category:2013 Category:Upcoming Games